Apr 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Gauntlet found a way through the gates left by Saul ben Isaac and journeyed through the realm there. They returned to report that the mage is a madman who hopes to unleash the last days upon the world to fulfill an ancient pledge. Gauntlet unsuccessfully tried to kill him within his own realm and plans on returning to do it again. It was only after they returned that they learned of the damage done to the Caern by the worldbender while they were gone. * Blight-Render claims to have summoned Incarna Buffalo, who was really grumpy about the state of things at the caern. He even trampled Blight-Render. But that's okay, he got the talens he wanted. *A mage known as Saul ben Isaac sent minions that appeared to be angels to attack the caern. First was a Realm attack, drawing people out from the Wheel and only a few to the Umbra. The pools - both the caern's and the half moon pool a bit southeast - were turned to blood to prevent further action in the Umbra. The Umbral attack was sufficient to disrupt the caern's energies, weakening it significantly. *Early in the month, several fomori attempted to light the bawn on fire. This was before the attack launched on the Caern by Saul Ben Isaac's forces. A patrol led by Alexander, and that included Soren, Thena, and Scott were the first to come across the fomori, who moved to attack them. They were badly outnumbered, but all fought bravely. Alexander managed to kill a fomor with a silver knife, and Scott slew one of the two smaller fomori that were attacking him before help arrived. Arthur, Randall, Unferth and Brittany arrived, and the battle quickly turned around. Randall gutted on of the fomori with his Klaive, while Unferth finished off the fire bane that Soren had already injured. Soren had fell from wounds taken from the fire bane, although it should be noted that he was already injured by a previous battle before the fight began. Arthur engaged the strange strange fomori-bane with tentacles of darkness that had been attacking Thena. Then has already killed a winged wyrm-creature, and had been badly injured by the tentacle bane. Scott, with Brittany's help, finished off the second fomor that had attacked him, while Alexander used the body of the first fomor he killed to batter one of the fire banes. The remaining wyrm-creatures were quickly dispatched. The damage to the bawn was minimal, the trees being no more harmed then when they are struck by lightning. * Eamon, Diana, and Megan were mildly wounded fighting off a blight child that tried to encroach into the bawn shortly after Saul ben Isaac's stealing of power from the Caern, in part of the patrols that Blackwatch, Megan, and John O'Morain have been doing to help out. * Anne performed a Rite of Dreaming for herself, Sepdet, and Alexander, both of whom had dreamed of Beth's death. The end result seems to be a feeling that there may be something _behind_ Salamander, though Anne is unsure of the interpretation. * The Garou once of the Caern of Cypress Rising have reported finding a heavily-defended Hive in southern Washington near a town by the Hanford Site. * Brittany warned the caernfolk about a possible arson attack. The night it was expected, the sept mobilized and sent out several scouting parties, Umbral and Realm. They ran into something, just across Sunrise Road from the bawn. * Scott and Carl had some sort of challenge, that brought them up to the mound to fight. Reasons why are somewhat unclear, still. CITY * Blinks-at-Fire is rumored to have been seen in homid, stocking shelves at a grocery store in St. Claire. * With Sterling's money, and the efforts of countless Garou, a place for Garou to study in the city has been established. Located near the Gunbarrel, just a bit north of the Regan Hope project, it runs under cover of being a dojo. There will be normal humans there much of the time, but private hours for Garou only activities are available. Isis is the nominal 'Master' of the dojo. * There is reputed to be at least one demon possessing people in the city. There is some rumor about contracts needed to be found to be broken in order to deal with the demons. They are linked with the mage. * Isis is under the impression that she is up for recruitment by the BSDs. Remy told her so. * The cub, Rick, has apparently disappeared from the Bone Gnawers. PEOPLE * Cyllan's punishment for killing Chrysti as she did has been announced: Satire Rite. There is some confusion on when it will be performed, except that Paul asked Anne to do it. * Remy hid out for a while amoung the Garou, apparently paranoid about someone finding him. * There were several new arrivals to the caern, including Emma, Galliard of the Shadow Lords, status unknown (presumed guest). Quiet and Emma seem to know each other, and don't seem to be on the most friendly terms, though they aren't openly hostile, either. Sort of strained. Also brought in was Kevin O'Hara, Coggie ahroun, and Rick, a cub of unknown tribe, brought by Becca of the Bone Gnawers (against the will of Mac. * The Fianna have two new Guests: John O'Morain, who has a penchant for going around in crinos, and whom everyone around the Caern has probably met due to Alexander ordering John to introduce himself to all strangers coming there. The other is Brynna, a metis who has been getting a very hard time from her own tribe, but who many of the Guardians seem to have a special intrest in. * Mac, Bone Gnawer, asked of Brian his own status with regards to the Sept, what with all the troubles that had happened between Sept and various BGs. Brian and he decided that he was, indeed, still a member, who would be trying to help work out any future differences between Sept and BGs. Anne, too, was accepted as a member of the Sept. * Joshua Halfhand has announced that Lucas Moonblade will not be returning. He doesn't seem pleased with this, so most decided pressing him on why is a bad idea. Although those that knew the pack structure of Crisium know that this would make him alpha, he has not made any such claim. Instead, he has been gone more on patrol, coming back more wounded each progressive time. * Scott and Unferth have been seen working around the bawn of the Caern, encouraging the growth of, and transplanting brambles, creepers, and other plants. They were doing this before the attack of Saul Ben Isaac's forces, and have continued to do so after, sometimes under the supervision of the Groundskeeper. * There's a rumor making the rounds that much of Shea's time recently has been occupied by a Kinfolk. Who this Kinfolk might be is a mystery. * Eochaid has apparently left Washington for Ireland for a time. Word is that he is trying to tie up loose ends there before finalizing his packing with Blackwatch. * Brian publically chastised a new Children of Gaia, Kevin, and his tribemate, Brynna, for their behavior in a recent fracas. Both were forgiven after swearing before everyone that they would not do it again. * Sepdet has been spending a good deal of time in the Caern's umbra, and the scent of blood has hung heavy around the area despite her usual fastidiousness about such things. PACKS * One of the long time packs, Crossing, has apparently parted ways, with Anubis announcing his decision to leave at the Philodox Moot. * Diana has been added to Blackwatch, and the pack has been investigating instances of Wyrm-tainted ravens showing up and attacking non-tainted ravens in the clearing west of the Compound in which Brian has been leaving food and scraps. Kevin, Brynna, and Eamon saved the raven Blackwatch have been calling 'Roh' from severl of these blighted birds. * Alexander, Randall, Scott, Unferth, and Soren packed together, and after speaking with the Warder, were given the honor of being one of the Caern's guardian packs. Later in the month, the pack went to the lone boulder, and entreated Cougar to be their pack totem. Soren led the rite, but all the members of the pack participated in one form or the other. The incarna of Cougar appeared and spoke with them, accepting them, and leaving one of her Jagglings as their totem. * No Brand Heroes, a newly formed pack of Thena, Kosh, Isis and Carl, are looking into making a more concerted effort to hunt any city BSDs down as a Totem Quest. * Urban Infestation is no longer a pack. CUBS * Lisa, Get Theurge cub, died on the Rite of Passage she shared with Kincaid. He grew much quieter than he had been. * Touch Deer of the Wendigo was put on his Rite of Passage shortly before the Moot. CHALLENGES * Eligio challenged Anubis for Rank, while still Warder. One night, something happened - nasty stormclouds, spirit warnings, and similar. Eligio abandoned the caern and his position (handing that over to Luz) to go out to battle it, apparently something tribe-related. He took several of the Guests with him, including Anna, Echoes, Anne, and Wind-Slasher. Once in the Umbra heading towards the apparent threat, it faded away, and Anubis showed up to announce the failure. The guests, predictably, were not pleased. * Outstanding Challenges: Eamon's to Kate for the rank of Fostern, Swipes-at-Salmon's to Quiet for the rank of Fostern, Megan's to Patrick for the rank of Fostern, and Pete Barlow's to Brian for the rank of Adren. Seeker agreed at the end of the month to accept Randall's Challenge, after Whiteshadow mysteriously disappeared again. DEATHS * Roj of the Glass Walkers was killed in an arguement with a street preacher at Harbor Park. * Elizabeth is dead. Apparently she died in a foray out into Dream, possibly against Salamander. * Beth's gathering was held, even though there was no corpse retrieved. The Coggie moot afterwards was interrupted by a wolf howl. Believing this to be Waters, Alex and Quiet investigated. They and Ever-Grinning found Waters involved in combat with two fire spirits south of the Lonely Hill. Though the spirits were vanquished, Waters was fatally burned. For three days, any that went to the Burial Mounds found Quiet there, curled around the corpse. He was buried shortly before the Children of Gaia went to their Homeland. MOOT * Mac Called to Moot, Megan read a portion of the Litany, Eamon was Fool. Quiet Opened the Sky, with the participation of Paul, Scott, and Randall. The totems all appeared, and didn't seem overly irritated at their Sept for recent events. Anubis ran the Cracking for the last time, and Anne told a story. Brian also announced at Moot that a Galliard, from now on, would always read the Litany. * The Revel was to go and attack Saul ben Isaac. Surprisingly, a contingent of mages showed up during it, apparently lending their aid. ben Isaac was killed quickly, leaving some Garou surprised and wary, but the demon child, Mabuel, seems to have been involved. Rumors are flying about the spirit Cyllan was awaiting contact from who couldn't pass through the Caern wards, and the reports of some that this 'ally' of Gauntlet's was Wyrm-tainted. Category:Caern Convo